Neon lighting has become a popular architectural enhancement in many decorating schemes and in commercial sign applications. Neon lighting conventionally uses an elongated glass tube which is shaped and then filled with a gas energized by a high voltage to produce a colored, luminescent, sharply defined line of light. Different shapes, figures, and colors are available in neon lighting; however, conventional neon lighting has several serious drawbacks. First, the production of neon lighting is an old art; skilled craftsmen who are able to bend and seal glass tubing containing a proper gas and insert proper electrodes are rare. Second, neon lighting is expensive. Third, neon lighting is fragile. Fourth, gas leakage may result if there is an imperfect fusion of metal and glass at the electrode. Fifth, the high voltage used may present certain hazards which result in use and environment restrictions. Sixth, neon is available in limited colors: blue, green, red, orange and white.
Despite these disadvantages, neon has, however, become a new popular style and represents a new decorative trend.